Code Lyoko : Schmidt Happens
by pendyfreak86381
Summary: this is just a fanfiction i wrote when i was bordeded yes im aware that is not a word . summmary inside its an exceptable summary. i real;y stink at these things so, just read on please: yes its rated T, but i dont curse.there may be some violence... idk
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko is a cartoon my cousins and I used to watch.(To show my nerdyness I will tell you that I smiled and had a ranting when ever I heard that after like 3 or 4 years, they are finally making the 5 season! _Kendal happy dance) _ANYWAYS I was really bored, watched like 12 episodes of code lyoko and decided to make a fic. This could be acted out. I got the idea of the form from reading another lyoko person out there's fanfiction.(thanks for the idea. The format is all I need, not your story.). anyways, enjoy my amazingly awesome nerdyness. REVIEW ! do it! (*cough* *cough* please*cough* *cough*)

Part One(scene one): Shmidt happens(things happen)

Odd and Ulrich(pronounced Ulrick) are in their dorm. Odd is holding his pet dog, Kiwi, trying to protect him from Ulrich.

Ulrich : Your dog is dead, Odd!

Odd : You stay away from him or I'll. . . I'll bite you! A dogs gotta go when a dogs gotta go!

Ulrich : But when you go on my bed, your dead!

Odd : Haha! That rhymed!

Ulrich lunges at Odd, just missing him.

Odd : Ha! Missed me missed me now ya gotta- No, wait, don't kiss me that'd just be gross!

Ulrich : Ugh!(throws a pillow at him, hitting Odd right in the face)

Ulrich : Maybe this is why they have a no pets policy-

Ulrich looks at Odd and smiles evily.

Odd : (gasps) You wouldn't!

Ulrich : Oh, but I would!

Ulrich makes a beeline for the door.

Odd : NO!(drops Kiwi)

Odd : Sorry, Kiwi!(Runs after Ulrich)

When Ulrich flings open the door, he bumps into Jim, the gym teacher.

Jim : Whats this about a dog?

Ulrich : Well, you see, Odd here has a dog in-

Odd : AMERICA!

Jim : America? Why not here in France where your parents live?

Odd : (rubbing the back of his head) Well, you see , uh, we used to have a dog. We gave it to my , uh, aunt when she moved to America.

Jim : (not looking convinced) Is this true?

Ulrich : N-

Odd : YES!

Jim : (looking at Odd suspiciously) I think I'm going to check your room, just to be safe. You've lied before, so I don't know If I can trust you or not.

Odd tries blocking the door way, but being as skinny as he is, Jim easily pushes him out of the way.

Jim : Ah-ha! The first piece of evidence! Dog food!

Odd : Oh, yeah, about that. I keep it because it reminds me of my old dog.

Jim, face all confused, looks around the dorm some more.

Jim : Ew. . . what is that smell?

Ulrich : Dog-

Odd : Dog gon it I forgot to wash my gym clothes!

_Bark bark bark!_

Jim turns around so fast that Odd barely has time to cover Kiwi with a pillow.

Odd : Bark bark bark! That's my impression of my dog!

Jim : Well, you really need to work on it.

Jim turns away to look at some photos.

_Bark bark bark!_

Jim : That's a little better. That's a very high pitched dog bark though.

Odd : I'm. . . uh . . . going through puberty?

Jim : you sound the same to me.

Odd : I'm a dog going through puberty?

Jim : (looking at Odd) They don't go through that!

Odd : Never know!

Jim : Well, I don't see anything wrong with your room. . . though you may want to get that horrible smell out of here. It really stinks.

Odd : (saluting him) Yes, sir!

Jim walks out of the dorm and Odd smiles and waves when shutting the door. He then crosses his arms, and slowly turns on his heels to look at Ulrich.

Ulrich : You never even let me talk!

Odd walks over to him. He looks up a bit into Ulrich's eyes(Ulrich is a few inches taller than Odd), and then slaps his face.

Ulrich : What the heck was that for!

Odd : Trying to rat out Kiwi!

Ulrich : Okay, but still, you really had to slap me!

Odd : Well, you deserved it!

Ulrich slaps Odd's face.

Odd : (looking very surprised) What was that for?

Ulrich : For slapping me!

Odd : I- Oh forget it.

Odd plops down on his bed and uncovers Kiwi.

Odd : AH!

Ulrich : What now?

Odd : ( looking very worried) Kiwi's GONE!

Scene Two

Jeremie and Aelita are sitting side- by – side in Jeremie's dorm, when there's a knock at the door.

Jeremie gets up and answers the door.

Jeremie : Odd? Is it X. A. N.A.?(runs over to his computer)

Odd : NO! IT'S KIWI! HE'S GONE!

Aelita : What?

Odd : Jim heard me and Ulrich arguing, came into our room, checked it out, I hid Kiwi under a pillow, and when Jim left, I looked under the pillow, and he was GONE!

Aelita : (Walks over to Odd) Odd. You need to settle down! We will find Kiwi. Trust me okay?

Odd : I always trust you Aelita.(Looks back at Ulrich) Unlike some people.

Ulrich : Pssch.

Jeremie : We're wasting time. Come on, lets find your dog.

Decided I would stop here because I think that it is long enough for now. The real fun stuff(well. It was fun for me to write it) comes up next. Hope you liked this chapter. So, review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

Part two(continued)

Odd : KIWI! Here boy!

Jeremie : Mind toning it down a bit? We don't want to get caught. We really should be in class right now you know.

Odd : What class? KIWI!

Ulrich : SSHHH!

Aelita : All of you shut-up please! It is very annoying listening to you all fight-

Yumi : Hi guys.

Odd : ( getting into a ninja stance) AH!

Yumi : (looking at him suspiciously) Why Is Odd so jumpy?

Ulrich : He lost Kiwi.

Odd : But it was Ulrich's fault-

Ulrich : We'll explain later. We have to find him before someone else does-

_Voice behind them: Looking for someone?_

Odd whips around and jumps when he sees Sissy, the principles daughter, holding Kiwi in her purse.

Odd : Kiwi!

Sissy : I just found him wondering around the halls upstairs by some girls room.

Yumi : Sounds like something Odd would do.

Odd : Ew, don't say it like that. You make me sound like a stalker.

Sissy : Ah hum.

Odd : Oh, yeah. Can I have my dog back?

Sissy : On one condition.

Odd : Okay, but I have some rules. Ulrich will not go out with you, I will not do anything for you and…. That's pretty much it.

Sissy : Oh, well then I guess I'll have to turn you guys in, and your little dog too.

Odd : Okay! What do we have to do?

Sissy : You have to-

A light above their heads shatters. Odd, really not wanting to do this, nocks Sissy down and covers her with his body.

Sissy: Ah! Get off! Ouch!

BARK BARK!

Sissy : Shut up dog!

Odd : Give me my dog now!

Sissy : NO! You still have to do something for me!

Odd : I just protected you from getting pelted with glass!

Sissy: Doesn't count!

Odd lunges at her, snatching her bag, he pulls out Kiwi just before she can get her bag back.

Odd : What now?

Sissy : (at the top of her lungs) DADDY!

Odd : (Looking at the others) The abandoned you know what! NOW!

The group ran as fast as they could to the abandoned factory.

So sorry for such a short chapter:'(. I will try and make the next one longer! I promise!


End file.
